Kenshiro
Power and Stats Tier: 'At the very least '''Memetic, ' is the strongest Tier 7 '''Name: Kenshiro Origin: Fist of The North Star Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: God Of Death, The manliest motherfucker alive. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman attributes, is able to seduce any person or beast by uttering his iconic phrase, his tears contain a special kind of atomic structure only made when the person who cries is a True Man. Can blow you the fuck up by simply touching your forehead. Attack Potency: At the very least Memetic '''(The meer mention of Kenshiro's name is enough to make any pre pubescent child grow a full beard,break his voice and drop there balls like an anchor falling into the sea) probably infinitely higher (When Kenshiro says his legendary phrase any human or beast for that matter will be paralysed and then immediately give out the biggest fanboy/girl/animal scream that one can muster seducing them in the process, this alone is so powerful there is no way to quantify it.) '''Speed: As fast as he needs to be. '''Can solo verses by the time he says his legendary phrase. '''Lifting Strength: Class 100000+ (Managed to lift up a version of Hulk Hogan) Striking Strength: At the very least Memetic,probably infinitely higher. Durability: At the very least Memetic,probably infinitely higher.(Managed to withstand a shit ton of hits from an equally manly man Raoh) Stamina: Boundless Range: Reaches out as far throughout the omniverse until Manliness '''itself is no longer a concept. However Kenshiro's presence alone briths the concept so therefore it is '''Infinite^Infinite. Standard Equipment: A pair of Nunchuks/Nunchaku/Nunchucks, The undergarments of the people,beasts he has collected.. To serve as reminders to people who face him. Intelligence: '''The wisdom of the manliest of the Omniverse. '''Weaknesses: If you thought it was him crying you're dead wrong. There are no weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Suieishin (水映心, Water Reflection Spirit): A technique stealing stance. After watching somebody use a special technique once, the Suieishin allows Kenshiro to replicate it. * The Almighty Kenshiro: '''Kenshiro is able to see as far as he wants to into the future. Anything he sees, he will know of it. Any power he sees, it becomes his nakama. Any power that becomes his nakama is completely unable to harm him in any way, shape or form. * '''Kenshiro Experience North Star: Kenshiro is able to completely negate the morale and will to fight of any combatant that dares face this manly motherfucker. Then, he is able to punch them, resetting their death to 0. However, that's not all. He's even able to completely no sell any attack by setting it to 0 even if it's hax (no matter how FUCKING HAX it is it will be SET TO ZERO. NO EXCEPTIONS). Other 'Nothing can truly beat a man as manly as Kenshiro is. This category is irrelevant. ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Fist Of The North Star Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Vinesauce Category:Vinewrestle Category:Anime Characters Category:Omae wa mou shindeiru Category:Wanked